


Caught You 'Checking Him Out'

by Jojobee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: At the prison, Gen, Glenn you gossip, Gossip, Misunderstandings, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojobee/pseuds/Jojobee
Summary: Rick was just sitting there minding his own buisness, lost in thought. He didn't realize he was staring at Daryl - more specifically, that he was staring at Daryl's ass - until Glenn nudged him and grinned at him like he had just discovered something great. ----Where Glenn is a gossip. The whole prison thinks Rick is crushing on Daryl. Rick is uncomfortable. A bit embarrassed. Nobody tells Daryl anything and he is very confused.





	1. Caught You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I've been on Ao3 for awhile now and I've finally decided to post my first ever fanfic. I wrote down this idea awhile back (a story summary outline thing) and decided to finally give it a go and just write the actual story and put it out into the universe.
> 
> Characters may be ooc? This isn't supposed to be anything serious and I've never actually written fanfic before, so sorry if you don't think any of the characters would act the way I wrote them.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy reading and will let me know if you're interested in more or not :)

It was unintentional.

Really, it was. 

He had no idea it had looked like he had been staring at Daryl's ass. Seriously, he didn't. 

It had been morning. Rick had been deep in thought at the time - admittedly a bit groggy - lost in his mind thinking about what needed to be done that day. So lost, in fact, that he didn't realize where his gaze had been until Glenn nudged him and brought him back. 

Rick had looked over and blinked a slow 'just coming back to the here and now' blink to find a grin on Glenn's face. 

A 'I know your secret and it is awesome' grin. 

Rick had no idea why he had been receiving that grin. He didn't have secrets worthy of such an expression. 

"So, Daryl huh?" Glenn attempted a pseudo innocent look...and failed. 

_What?_

"Huh?" Rick replied. _Very eloquent Rick, bravo._ In his defense, Glenn hadn't been making any sense. A question with Daryl's name, that was it. No lead in, no context to the question, nothing. How else was he suppose to respond? 

"Come on Rick, don't act like I didn't just catch you in the act." Glenn had responded, back to grinning. _Why was he grinning? What act? He was just sitting here._

"Act?" Rick knew he was capable of more than one word sentences but for some reason they had just not been coming to him that morning.  

"Don't play innocent," Rick hadn't been trying to play anything, he had honestly just been sitting there thinking, growing slightly confused as Glenn went on, "I saw you checking out Daryl." Glenn said, voice lowered and slightly leaning towards him like he was sharing a secret, a knowing eyebrow raised; unspoken words of: ' _you're seriously going to pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about?_ ' 

It took a second for the sentence to register. 

Understanding dawned on Rick's face. 

_Oh, he caught me checking out Da... Wait, what?_

Confusion. 

Rick had raised an unimpressed, disbelieving eyebrow at Glenn. A ' _what the hell have you been smoking_ ' eyebrow. 

"It's okay, I won't tell him." Glenn had promised, expression having turned conspiratory and, with a small slap to Rick's back Glenn got up and walked away, assumedly to find Maggie, leaving Rick sitting there confused.  

Rick had looked back to where his gaze had been zoned out at and seen Daryl standing slightly bent over at one of the tables looking over maps and finalizing things for the next supply run. 

Daryl. Bent over. Rick. Gaze Pointed in his direction...oh. Okay. Rick understood. 

_Glenn probably thinks I have a thing for Daryl now._

It was a misunderstanding of course, Daryl was just his friend. Rick would go as far as to say Daryl was almost like a brother to him in this walker-invested world. _Glenn would realize his mistake or forget all about it. He was probably just kidding around_ , Rick thought.

He didn't bother searching out Glenn to correct him. 

He didn't think Glenn would tell Maggie all about it. That he would tell her he had caught Rick checking Daryl out; go on to say that looking back at things Rick's crush was kind of obvious; that they would speculate and wonder if his suppose crush was requited or unrequited; that Beth and one of the ladies from Woodbury would join them and ask what they were talking about and that they would be told as well. That they would then go on to tell others.

Folks at the prison needed hobbies (Rick understood this) and, unsurprisingly, one of their favorite pastimes was gossiping like lil ole bitties. Rick never would have guessed that his zoned-out-misconstrued-as-checking-out-his-friend-look would spawn the latest juicy prison gossip; or that it would cause such discomfort and embarrassment for him later on. 

By that evening everyone at the prison knew of 'Rick's Crush on Daryl.' Everyone, that is, with the exception of Daryl...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There. Do you want more? Yes? No? Maybe? might come back and change the last bit. Not 100% satisfied but wanted to get this out there and posted. 
> 
> I have an idea of where I want to take this. Maybe just another chapter, probably two, maybe three. Depends on which characters want to get randomly involved or not and if there's actual interest in this being continued. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Thanks. Peace.


	2. It's a joke, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't what I originally had planned in the sort of an outline thing I have. It just happened. Guess Glenn wanted his thoughts to be known or something. Hope you enjoy.

Glenn knows Rick doesn't actually have a thing for Daryl.

He was just messing around with Rick and figured the idea would get a laugh from Maggie if he told her, which it did. In his defense, there was very little to do around the prison at the time and from an outsider perspective it did look like Rick was checking out Daryl's ass. Rick was just sitting there, gaze pointed in the direction of Daryl's rear end (ha!); his eyes even looked hooded and everything! It went on for a good amount of time too. In reality he was probably just really tired at the time, but the thought of it was just too funny to not fuck with Rick just a little. Poor guy was so out of it.

Glenn was only going to share it with Maggie. He thinks Maggie knows he was kidding around when he told her; although, there is a slight possibility that she believed him...she seemed oddly engaged with the idea and pointing out little things about the guys' interactions that supported the whole Rick-crushing-on-Daryl thing.

Beth and Suzie, one of the Woodbury ladies, sure believed though. That he is 100% sure of.

Glenn just wants to put it out there that he didn't intend to get others besides Maggie involved in his pretend Rick-Daryl speculation. The two just overheard him and Maggie talking about it and got into the conversation and started making observations with Maggie of past interactions between the two men in question. They even came up with a damn name and everything! Like that whole Brangelina thing - Rickyl, they dubbed it. Very strange.

They're romantics those two (Beth and Suzie, not Rickyl..Rick and Daryl, he means).

They want to believe in things like two close friends being into each other and just not realizing that yes, their feelings are returned. Cliché crap like that - although is it also cliché for a someone like him to have hooked up with the farmer's fiery, smoking, all the other synonyms in the world that describe very very hot things, hot people..Maggie...she has watch later on...okay, getting off track - Rick and Daryl. Right. One hypothetically being into the other, possible hypothetical reciprocation, followed by a big fake hypothetical get together. Cue the fireworks and marching band playing hip love songs. Not like things like that are around anymore..

Anyway, for some reason they, Beth and Suzie, were super excited about the whole thing (maybe Maggie too, but Glenn's going to pretend she was just amused because she's a smart girl. She has two eyes. She's knows Rick and Daryl are just friends...yeah, she knows). He thinks Beth may have squealed a little while they were talking - if you can call it a squeal, he's not really sure what the hell that sound was that came out of her but for description sake he's going to call it a squeal - and her little body seemed like it was vibrating from trying to contain the awesome that was the discovery of RickandDaryl (no spaces). Rickyl. Right. They had named it. Shouldn't forget that...although he kind of wants to...what in the world has he helped create...

He's not really sure why it makes them so excited since similar rumours about others have floated around the prison before. He thinks, for some odd reason, it's because it's about two guys and there are no actual gay couples currently around. Why on earth a man-on-man crush gets those two (again, he's excluding Maggie even though she reacted kind of similar to them) so excited is still pretty weird though.

Girls are just strange, Glenn figures. Except Maggie. She's just...Maggie. She's perfect. 

The guys are close. That's it. They're close friends. Partners. They're like The Lone Ranger and Tonto; Batman and Robin; Beavis and Butthead - ...man, do Rick and Daryl do strange things when they're together and think no ones watching; just a few days ago he saw them giggling like two lil girls and attempting to do the Michael Jackson moon walk glide thing over by the fence. Rick tripped on a stone and fell on his ass while Daryl shook his head and laughed at him. Surprisingly, Daryl did alright for it being done on gravel and all. Glenn wouldn't have expected that from him...

Anyway, yeah, friends. The I-got-your-back-you-can-always-count-on-me kind of friends. Best friends, really. Brothers from other mothers. Yeah, that.

Discussing 'A Thing' between those two was all in good fun really, just pretend speculation, that's all. It's not like the whole RicknDaryl thing will go beyond the four of them (five, if you count Rick; but he was pretty out of it, so he may not even remember Glenn teasing him).

Interesting way to pass the time, even if the girls took it to a WHOLE other level.

Oh well, that conversation is over, topic closed. Time to find a new thing to occupy his time...like getting some private tower time with Mags...mmm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Glenn, he doesn't even realize that this isn't going to stay between just them. He honestly thinks the topic is closed. That the joke will go no further. But come on, the girls were way too into it to not discuss it with others as well. 
> 
> \------
> 
> Anyway, what did you all think? Love it? Hate it? Could've done better? Perfect? Not what you were hoping for? Let me know. Next chapter will probably be back to Rick, see if I can try out the whole present-tense thing instead of past-tense-contemplation type thing. Possibly with more actual dialogue. I'm not sure I dialogue well. We'll see how it goes I guess...


End file.
